Let The Wind Guide Our Way
by windyhurrice
Summary: *Chapter 2 up as well!* Mito talks with Killua about his feelings towards Gon...KXG!! Please R+R! Arigatou minna!
1. The Kiss

~* **Let The Wind Guide Our Way ***~

Win: Yes Minna-san, I understand I've 'unexpected' left to finish but I really wanted to start this one! For some reason I had the urge to write a KilluaXGon fic. My 'dunno how many time it was but oh well' times to write a romance story and my first time writing about Killua XGon! So yes, it's *Yaoi*, Please leave if you dislike the idea of it ok? ^_^

Disclaimers: Let's wish I own them.........*sighes* I don't own HXH, Togashi-sensei-sama owns them.

Dew: Symbols we will use:  
" "=talking  
' ' =thinking  
::: :::= words later are told (You'll get it as you read along)  
#= Anime vein (You know the vein when you're angry? Well, there's another symbol that looks much better but fanfiction doesn't support it. This is the closest thing.)  
////=Blush or embarassed (I'm sure you'll know)  
||||= Very hard to explain, you know the stripes in an anime cartoon that comes down when you're shocked or feeling cold? (Because of some disgusting reasons?)  
'w' = Killua cat-faced 

Win: When does this take place? Just.......let us use our imagination..^_^;; Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And I thought no one wants to befriend with an assassin.......

Gon........you're the very first one......

~* **Chapter 1:** The Kiss *~

"Mito-san! We're home!!" A yound kid with black-spiky hair in green garments waved to a young woman who was puttng up her laundry at the deck of a house, which was build against a large tree.

The so-called Mtio-san dropped the balnket she was holding and ran near the side of the deck. She saw the kid waving madly at her and another taller kid next to him. A smile formed on her lips.

"Gon!? Is that you Gon!?" The young woman then turned towards the door to the interior of the house and yelled, "Ne, Oka-san! Gon's home!" and she ran inside to get to the bottom of the house.

"Ne, Gon this place is?" His silvered-hair friend suddenly asked.

"My home!" Gon smiled at the taller kid. "It's not much Killua, but it's fun!" finishing his sentence, he ran towards his house.

"Ah! Wait for me Gon!" Killua called after him and followed him.

~**~

"And you didn't even sent me a letter after the Hunter exam!" Mito searched through the fridge of the house for food. She took out numerous edible things, closed the door and then turned back to Gon, "You should have told me a friend wass coming! That way, I'll have some stuff prepared!"

"No, really, don't mind me," Killua waved his hand at her. It was his first time that he has ever been welcomed to a family in this way. 

"Well, anyway, go and take a bath!" Mito ordered.

Gon then replied, "Later, we want to go into the forest so-" 

"No! NOW!! I'll give you two ten seconds!! One! Two!-"

"Is she always like that?" Killua asked while being pushed by Gon.

"Most of the time ^_^;;" Gon answered while taking Killua to the bathroom.

~**~

"Wow! It's a wooden bath tub!!" Killua was excited by the sight of it.

"You like it?" Gon smiled at him.

"Yeah!" Killua jumped into the tub and Gon then commented on him, "Don't act like that, you'll become another Leorio!"

"What?" Killua eyed at Gon with an unsatisfied expression. It then struck him. And then he blushed. Strange. He was just seeing Gon undressing himself. What was he thinking? He felt himself really hot and Gon noticed the red colour on his face.

"Daijoubu Killua?" Gon proceeded towards the silver haired boy and placed his forehead against Killua's forehead. "You're hot, are you getting a fever?"

"/////Wha!? Don't come too close!" Killua suddenly jerked backwards and pushed Gon to the ground.

"II--Itai! What's wrong with you Killua!?" Gon tries to get up and rubs both at the back of his head and his back.

"////Eh!? Ah!? You! You're face was too close! You'll frighten the wits out of anyone!" Killua lied.

"Oh..........gomen......" Gon's expression was slightly saddened. Killua noticed this and tries to make up another excuse. But something was once again wrong. He's feeling warmer, hotter in fact. The images around him are blurring before him.

Thud. Splash.

"Ki-?Killua!? Mito-san! Killua fainted!!" Gon checked his assassin friend and yelled for Mito's help.

~**~

"Hahaha!!" Laughter came from the dining room of a small treed-house.

"//// It's not funny!" Killua pouted. They were after finishing their dinner. It appears Killua fainted because he couldn't stand the high temperature in the bathroom.

"Anyway, be more careful next time ok?" Mito smiled at them both.

"Ne, Mito-san, can we go to the forest now?" Gon looked at Mito with a pleading smile on his face.

"No! It's waaaayyyy too dark outside now!"

"Demo...."

"You two can go tommorrow instead, it's always better in the morning than at night."

"Ok.........well, Killua, let's go and get our beds ready!" Gon turned to his friend.

"Ok!" Killua replied.

~**~

That night, the duo were sharing in Gon's bedroom and Mito had to come in too check if they were asleep. And they're not, so Mito made them go to sleep. And well, Gon did, but Killua faked it. Mito then leaves the room, closing the lights along the way.

Silence and darkness fills the room. Killua could hear the silent breathing of Gon's. Gon was fast asleep. Killua got up from his bed and lightly, without making any noise, tip-toed near Gon's bed side. He stared at Gon and then begins to think in his mind deeply.

Why did did he blush all of a sudden when he saw Gon undressing himself? Like, surely, it's just a normal friendship right? Then what did that blush mean? He then examined Gon's face.

Gon was sleeping peacefully. 

He's like a cute baby. His cheek looked soft..........

Killua poked Gon's cheek, and as if Gon has some reaction to this, he moved himself out of Killua's reach as if he sensed danger in his dream.

Killua frozed, but then went back to normal as he felt the black -spiky hair friend gaining peace in his sleeping posture again. He then focused back on Gon's face again.

And then on his lips. They looked soft too......

Without realising what he's doing, Killua placed his lips on his friend's lips. Yup, they are soft, and it was then Killua noticed what he have just done. 

His tomodachi's eyes were staring at him. He quickly parted himself from Gon, flushing. Gon then sat up from his bed and stares at Killua. He was the one that then broke the silence.

"Killua, what were you doing?"

"/////Huh? Oh, I huh, I was just trying to give you a good night kiss on the cheek and well, you turned over////"

"Oh?"

"Anyway, it was just a normal friend's goodnight kiss! ////Well! Gon, I'll see you tommorrow! Oyasumi!" With that, Killua quickly went back to his bed, pulled his blanket towards him and had his back faced Gon.

Gon then turns back into his bed. It was just a normal friend's goodnight kiss.............why was his heart aching? Oh well.

Both tomodachis then went asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Win: That's the first chapter of this fic done! I actually don't know what title would suit this fic. I guess the one I have now is close enough. 

Yeah, I understand, a high temperature can't faint a Killua, but let's just imagine that ok? I'm trying my best to get the characters in their original personalities as possible ^_^;; Also, it's not too interesting now, but it should be in the later fics. Let's hope.

Dew: Words we've used:  
Daijoubu-You okay?/ Fine?/ Alright?  
Itai-Ouch  
Gomen/ Gomen nasai-sorry  
Tomodachi-Friend  
Oyasumi-Goodnight

Win: I understand the confusion between third and first persons again. Also, Killua (I Think) would the central charcater here (I think, I dunno what's gonna happen in the future :P) 

Oh yeah! In case you are watching this, a little bonus for minna-san! Leorio and Kurapika's true age revealed! 

Leorio-19

Kurapika-17

I found it on a English HXH website but the webmistress lives in Japan, so yes, her info is the first and correct! It's from the manga Shounen-Jump. ^_^ Ja! Please review! I don't mind any suggestions for nice romancy themes either! (I'm really bad at romance themes ||||)


	2. The Conversation, The Friends

~* **Let The Wind Guide Our Way ***~

Win: For some reason I had the urge to write a KilluaXGon fic. My 'dunno how many time it was but oh well' times to write a romance story and my first time writing about Killua XGon! So yes, it's *Yaoi*, Please leave if you dislike the idea of it ok? ^_^;;

Disclaimers: Let's wish I own them.........*sighs* I don't own HXH, Togashi-sensei-sama owns them.

Dew: Symbols we will use:  
" "=talking  
' ' =thinking  
::: :::= words later are told (You'll get it as you read along)  
#= Anime vein (You know the vein when you're angry? Well, there's another symbol that looks much better but fanfiction doesn't support it. This is the closest thing.)  
////=Blush or embarrassed (I'm sure you'll know)  
||||= Very hard to explain, you know the stripes in an anime cartoon that comes down when you're shocked or feeling cold? (Because of some disgusting reasons?)  
'w' = Killua cat-faced/Nekos  
^_____^= Hisoka's BIG smile ||||

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Killua!.........Killua!........

Gon?

Killua!? Where are you!? Please.......come out! Onegai!

Gon? ............he's.......hurt!?

Killua~! Onegai! Please come out!

I'm here! Over here! Gon!

Killua~!?

Matte! Gon! where are you going!? Matte!

~* Chapter 2: The Conversation, The Friends *~

"Matte Kudasai!!!" the silvered haired assassin finally woke up from his nightmare, sweating and panting heavily.

Rays from the sun were shining from the window, the light focused onto the blankets of the beds and floors. It was a bright morning, and eventually regaining his breath, Killua quickly looked over at his tomodachi's sleeping place to confirm he was still there.

Gon's not here!!

Realizing this, he hastily jumped out of his bed, dashed towards the exit of the room and searches for his spiky-haired friend around the house. His very first stop was the dining room.

"Oh, you're awake Killua-kun!" a young female voice appeared from a certain part of the room. It was Mito-san. "Did you sleep well last night?"

".....yeah......" Killua lied. Mito placed breakfast on the table and ordered Killua to sit down and eat. Staring at the food, Killua began to pick up his fork and starts to devour the stuff on the plate. He then asks her, "Where's Gon?"

"Gon? Oh, he woke up way earlier than you! And because he did mention you must be tired after that long trip to here, we decided to let you sleep more, so as usual, he went for a morning walk in the woods. And he said he will be going to the port to collect his other friends, so I also asked him to go and buy some essential stuff for tonight ^_^."

"Other friends?" .......Could it be...?

"Yeah, I think it's Reolio and Kurapiku....something like that......and my! Judging by the time, their ship is arriving soon, so if you go to the port now, I'm sure you'll find Gon!"

"Sankyuu!" Hearing these words, our beloved assassin ate his meal in fast mode and as he was about to drink a glass of water, Mito suddenly asked him.

"Ne, Killua-kun?"

"Hn?" Killua was swallowing the liquid.

"You have a crush on our family's Gon don't you?"

"Pppppuuuffff!!!!!!" Hearing this statement, Killua had just spitted back out the water he was drinking. "NA-NANI!!!?? O//O //////"

"Ah.....you blushed."

"//// // Did not!!"

"But your face says it all, Killua-kun, it's wrong to lie!"

"///// How can that be!? // We're just tomodachis!!"

"^_^ Really now? Nothing else more you really wanted?"

"// No!"

"Oh.........then that kiss scene must be my imagination......."

"K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-Kis-KISS!? //////"

"Or maybe not."

"!! # What did you see last night!!!?? // !!??"

"Well, in the middle of the night, I remembered I still have my laundry hunged up outside, so I decided to get out of bed and went to collect them. And as I walked pass Gon's window......"

'Doki-Doki. Doki-Doki.' Killua's heart was thumping madly.

"I saw yourself walking towards him and give him a swwweeeetttt kiss."

"OoO!!!"

"......Just curious. Killua-kun, you don't really know how you feel towards Gon do you?"

"......Not......really..///..."

"No wonder. But that reaction you had when I asked 'you have a crush on our family's Gon don't you?' Your reaction was really obvious."

"Ob-obvious??"

"....Let's make this clear. You like Gon as a lover, not a friend."

"Eh!? /////"

"Ok then, back to last night. Did you kiss Gon on purpose because you want to tease him?"

".........No."

"Then.....you kissed him on purpose because you had some strange feeling thinking he's cute."

"I-I guess so."

"See? That's the power of love! You may want to deny it, but your heart was doing all those actions. You love him Killua-kun."

"......////...yeah...I...think I do.....no, I do actually, Gon...sukiyou."

"Well, at least your feelings are sorted out now."

".../////...." 

"But really.......Gon is naiive about these sort of stuff you know?"

"Then......what should I do..?"

"Well, it's best if you actually tell him straightly rather than in twists and turns. That's the only way."

"....But what if he rejects me!?"

"Killua-kun...." Mito placed one of each of her hands on Killua's shoulders. "I SUPPORT YOU!!!"

"Eh!?"

"Dakara.......GO AND FIND HIM NOW!!!" with that, Mito pushed Killua out of the house and shut the door.

It was still sunny outside and melodies could be heard from the birds. A cool breeze blew through the silvered-hair boy gently.

"Chh. Fine then Oba-chan, I'll go," Killua groaned and as he turned around, he heard the same female voice. "Pardon me Killua-kun? #"

"||| I mean I'll bring Gon back safe and sound Mito-nee-chan ^_^;;;" Killua could obvious sense the death aura (Not nen) from Mito.

"Souka? ^_^" Mito's voice ended there.

~**~

"Arigatou Oba-chan ^_^!" Gon bid farewell to the owner of the grocery store. He have just collected Kurapika and Leorio from the docks and now he has also completed Mito's task. They were in the malls of a small town, people pacing and dodging rapidly, minding their own business trying to get to their destinations and work done.

Gon showed his two friends the way to his house. Along the way, Kurapika asked Gon a question.

"Ne, Gon?" The blonde teenager eyed the youngest kid between them.

"Nani ^_^ ?" Gon smiled back.

"Where's Killua?"

"Oh........uh....well, he was tired from the trip to this island yesterday! So myself and Mito-san decided to let him sleep more! ^_^;;" said Gon, trying not to reveal what actually happened between Killua and himself. "That's why he wasn't here to collect you two."

"Oh...." Kurapika looked sideways at Leorio. Leorio stared back and it was his turn to ask the young kid a question, "Oi Gon."

"Naniyou Leorio? ^_^"

"Is something bothering you?"

"/// Eh? Ii-Iie......."

"Gon we're friends! If something really bothers you, you can tell us anytime you want!" Kurapika enters between their conversation. 

"Yeah, we don't want to see you like that. You act so strange today!" Leorio pushes Kurapika aside.

"# At least I will be able to help you ^_^" it was Kurapika's turn to push Leorio aside.

"# # What are you doing!?" Leorio scolded.

Kurapika then whacks him with his bag, "# Who told you to push me aside!?"

"# EX-Cuse me! You broke in between MY conversation with GON!" Leorio yelled while rubbing his head.

"A...ano....^^;;;" Gon looked at them really innocently. "I'll.....I'll tell you guys then....."

~**~

'I wonder what that dream was about that I had this morning......' Killua was moving swiftly along the bumpy unmade paths that leads to the town. And it was then he saw Gon and the others.

"Gon!" Killua called out to him. Seeing his beloved friend was concentrated on talking with the other two in the distance, he marched towards them and growled. "GON!!"

"Eh? Ki-Killua!?" Gon was a bit surprised to find Killua here. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here!? WHAT AM I DOING HERE!? To collect you and your friends!! I can't believe you left me sleeping in the house!!!" the young assassin roared at the spiky-raven-haired kid.

"Go....gomen ^_^;;" Gon apologized.

"#." Killua then nekos.

"Um....Long time no see Killua-kun," Kurapika greeted the silvered hair boy. His objective was trying to break the awkward situation between them.

"Oh hello there Kurapika. And Oji-san 'w' " Killua's voice ended with a taunt.

"# # I'm not that old!!! Stop calling me that!!!" Leorio proceeded towards Killua while cracking his knuckles.

"w Bring it on!!" Killua's neko claws appeared.

"Come on!" Kurapika suddenly pulls Leorio by the ear. He then turns to Gon, "Can you lead the way Gon? ^_^" Kurapika smiled at the youngest kid.

"Hai~ ^_^!" Gon cheered and leaped in front of Kurapika, then guides the way. Kurapika drags Leorio while having Leorio screaming for freedom, Kurapika tells him to shut up and Killua snickering away.

~**~

"Mito-san! Tadaima~!!" Gon opened the door of his house and saw Mito coming out to greet him while wearing her cooking apron. She welcomes him home and then notices the new visitors. She then introduces herself.

"Hello there, I'm Mito, Gon's aunt and his guardian. You must be Reolio....." She stares at Kurapika. Everyone has question marks appearing on their heads and it was Kurapika that realized what Mito was thinking.

"||| Iie Mito-san. I'm Kurapika," the blonde kid explained. 'I can't believe she thought I was Leorio....--;;||||"

"Oh Gomen! Then....You must be Reolio-san?" She then turned to Leorio.

"|||| Iie, Mito-san, the name's Leorio," Leorio could hear the giggling coming from Killua. 'I'll get you!!!' he glared at the henka kid. 

"Gomen|||...^_^;; and the one behind you two?"

"The one behind us two?" both Leorio and Kurapika chorused.

"Demo, Mito-san, I only brought Kurapika and Leorio!" Gon reasoned.

"Gon......look behind them," Killua pinpointed. 'This can't be true||||'

"Eh?" Gon turned around to look what Killua was on about.

"Hiya~fresh fruit~ ^____^"

It was Hisoka.

"Hisoka!" Leorio jerked at the sight of the joker.

"Eh?" Mito just stared.

"Hisoka!?" Kurapika narrowed his eyes at him.

"Hisoka!?" Killua glared at the magician.

"Ah! Hiya Hisoka! ^_^!" Gon smiled naiively at him.

'Is he even unable to distinguish between black and white? ||||' the three friends all looked at the gullible kid.

"What are you doing here?" Gon asked.

"Me?~I just decided to come here to get my job done~ and I'm looking for a place to stay~" Hisoka smiled with a big grin.

"Oh.......I know! You can stay at our place! Is that ok Mito-san?"

"Oh........sure, yeah, yeah sure ^_^" the young lady replied.

Killua then whispers to Gon, "Gon! Are you sure it's fine!? It's Hisoka we're dealing with here!"

"Hm. Daijoubu Killua!" Gon smiled which made Killua blush.

"Well then come in! Come in all of you! Don't just stand at the door like!" Mito suddenly gave out to them and they hastily stepped inside. Mito ordered Gon to show his visitors their rooms and while they were walking behind Gon in line, Killua went closer to Hisoka and growled at him.

"What the Heck are you doing here Hisoka?"

"~Oh, I do not need to inform you~"

"# I don't care, you just keep away from Gon!"

"^____^ Heh~ We'll see then ^^"

Deep down inside, Killua was in great fury and was about to explode. But he can't. He mustn't. Otherwise Gon will know. It sounds foolish but if he really wanted the naiive kid to know, he's gotta tell him when they are alone together.

The other people that noticed the jealousy aura coming from the young assassin was everyone except Gon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Win: That's chapter 2 done!! Yes, Hisoka is here for a reason kukukuku......... to make Killua jealous!!! 

Just wondering, does anyone prefer the new font to the old one or the old one to this new font? (I changed everything except for the main title, the ~*~*~*~* line that separates the story from the opening and endings.)What font do you usually use? Any people that can suggest some nice fonts? (I'm sorts sick of the one I'm using and I'm too lazy to check them out).

Dew: Words we've used:  
Onegai-please  
Matte-wait  
Kudasai-please  
Tomodachi-friend  
Sankyuu-Thank you  
Nani-What  
Oba-san/chan-Old woman  
Doki-Thump (Heart beats)  
Dakara-Therefore  
Arigatou-Thanks  
Sukiyou-Like you/ love you  
Henka- Killua's, Hisoka's, Machi's, Biske's Nen type!!!!  
Souka-Oh yeah?/ Really?  
Ano-Hey  
Oji-san-Mr./ Old man  
Iie-No  
Hai-Yes  
Neko-Cat  
Demo-But  
Gomen/ Gomen nasai- Sorry  
Daijoubu-It's okay/ No problem

Win: I can't believe I've used so many japanese words. But really some people should get used to them by now right ^^;;? (Lazy) Anyway that phrase 'Is he unable to distinguish between black and white?' I translated that phrase from my language. it basically means is Gon really that naiive that he doesn't understand or is unable to detect what's wrong and right? (The wrong time or right time to accept Hisoka into his place?)

Anyway R+R thanks! Join us in the next chapter! (I've an exam coming up soon. I hate exams....)


End file.
